


Be Careful

by barakatballs



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, TASM2, so i post it here, tasm, this got a lot of notes on tumblr, which still surprises me but makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn couldn’t fight the feeling that Spider-Men either had a crush on him or that wanted his money and was plain stalking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> this was to answer a prompt someone wrote and it involved the MJ scene from SM1 but with Harry  
> this was posted on my tumblr - whenharrymetpeter - and got notes so I thought I'd post it here  
> enjoy

Harry Osborn couldn’t fight the feeling that Spider-Men either had a crush on him or that wanted his money and was plain stalking him. 

Those against the new young head of Oscorp wanted the 20 year old dead, so far since his return in New York - Harry has dodged two assassination attempts thanks to the famous web slinger Spider-Man.  
  
It began when his limo was hijacked. 

Harry’s focus was on his tablet as his chauffer drove to their destination.

Suddenly, Harry heard a crack then glass shatter, and the car flipped.

The driver was shot in the head, dead instantly, the vehicle flipping on its side. Harry was violently tossed, almost crashing out the window when the frightened young man felt a pair of arms wrap around his skinny torso and pull him out of the oncoming debris.

Harry’s eyes were closed shut, but slowly the translucent blue eyes opened, the identifiable Spider-Man mask in his sight. 

 _Oh my God, it’s Spider-Man._  
  
"You okay?" The superhero asked, bringing Harry back into the reality that he still couldn’t believe. Harry stared at the mask, and as he remembered the recent question, Harry couldn’t help but think I know that voice. But he kept that inside, Harry nodded “Yeah, yeah thank you…Spider-Man.”  
  
The NYPD came rushing to the scene. Spider-Man pointed a finger, “They’ll help you, and get a tighter security.” Like that, with that, Spidey shot a web, lunged himself forward and went on his way with Harry staring in awe  
  
The second time was in broad daylight. 

Harry with five bodyguards were walking away from a meeting concerning a deal with Stark Industries to the car. As Harry got closer to the car, he could of sworn he heard a beeping noise.   
  
"Oh my god!” A bystander cried just as all of Harry’s bodyguards were yanked back by a web. Harry spun around, just to see Spider Man sweep down and snatch the young billionaire off the ground. Seconds later, the car exploded - a car bomb, how typical. 

Harry clutched onto Spider-Man as they were both lifted off the ground. The web slinger placed the unscathed but shaken Harry on top of small building.   
  
"You can take the elevator downstairs," Spider-Man stated as he shot another web that landed on a flag pole but before the hero lunged off, he pointed a finger to Harry, "Be careful."  
  
Harry could only just stand and stare. 

After a week of no attempted assassinations, Harry got bored. He missed the web slinger.

It seemed the only way to see the hero was to get in harms way.  
  
Harry did just that.  
  
At 11:44 p.m. Harry snuck out and made his way downtown by foot dressed in a hoodie, jeans, and combat boots to a Chinese restaurant he hasn’t been in for 10 years.  
  
It was dangerous for such an ordinary activity. Harry was vulnerable as a newborn and as he ate his noodles and shrimp, Harry couldn’t help but look behind his shoulder a few times. He felt as if everyone was watching him, Harry began to think the food tasted a bit funny - was it poisoned?  
  
Harry took a huge gulp of his water, paid the $8.00 and made his way outside, hands stuffed in his pockets and head low covered in the raggedy hoodie.  
  
After a minute of walking, Harry felt a presence behind him.  
  
Multiple presences. 

Harry turned his head slightly, and saw four men walking behind him. Fear began rushing but Harry remained calm and walked faster, but a large hand grabbed his shoulder and turned Harry, violently smashing the young man against the wall.  
  
"Ah pretty boy," the large men cooed, his head was shaven but he had a heavy unclean beard and his breath was horrendous, "I bet you’re a squealer. I love it when they beg."  
  
Harry was petrified, he tried to move but a pocket knife was held again this throat. The large man hissed, “Move and I’ll cut that pretty neck of yours.”  
  
Suddenly one of the large man’s partners backed away, “That’s Harry Osborn.”  
  
 " _The_ Harry Osborn?” Another older man wearing a grey hoodie said, then looked towards the larger man, “Don this boy is worth a billion dollars.”  
  
"I say we keep him," Don smiled wickedly to the trembling Harry, "We can use him as much as we want and if they want him back, they have to pay a lovely price."

Oh no 

"Turn around," Don whispered. Harry didn’t move, he wasn’t going to be used as a tool. So he stood his ground.   
  
Don frowned, “I said,” he swung and shoved Harry face first against the wall, “Turn around you fuck.”  
  
Harry shut his eyes and waited for the assault to be over.  
  
But nothing came.  
  
"What the fuck?" A man cried before being lifted off the ground and smacked down forcefully. A familiar figure swung down, it’s feet pushing the unexpected men at least a couple of feet away.  
  
"Spider-Man," Harry whispered in admiration. Don’s voice cracked "The spider man?" Don dropped the blade in fear, a cue for the young man -Harry instantly swinging and landing a forceful fist on Don’s face. Don stumbled back, Spider-Man’s web latching itself on Don, yanking the assaulter right into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Maybe dead.  

Thunder cracked and rain poured, Harry squinting his eyes, trying to find his hero. He walked out in the rain and shouted, “I know you’re out there!”

Drenched in silence, Harry backed himself to the wall, but instead of bricks, Harry’s back touched flesh.

"Why the hell were you alone?"

Harry couldn’t help but grin when he heard the familiar and smart mouth   
  
Harry turned to see Spider-Man hanging backwards behind him. 

 A smile crept on Harry’s lips, “You’re here.”  
  
"Damn right I am," Spider-Man stated, "You need -"  
  
"Are you stalking me?" Harry questioned  
  
Spider-Man was taken back, “Whaaa?”  
  
"How did you possibly know I was here?" Harry teased, "It’s past midnight, wouldn’t you have thought I was asleep?"  
  
Spider-Man was speechless and Harry was pleased with himself, “I thought so.”  
  
"I’m looking out for you," the hero finally said, "I’m keeping you safe."  
  
Harry was taken back by the sincere hero, the young man fixed his posture “You know, I never got to thank you for the other times you saved my life.”  
  
Harry slowly got closer to the hero, his gentle fingers found the end of the mask, and gingerly began to roll them back.  
  
"Harry," Spider-Man breathed. 

Harry began to question his judgment, but continued to roll the mask until it reached the nose.

There Harry placed both his hands on the sides of the hero’s face, leaned in and placed a soft kiss.

Harry’s wet lips contrasted with the dry ones, but it made the kiss more real. He pressed in gently, and he felt the hero kiss him back softly. Harry couldn’t believe he was kissing Spider-Man but Harry realized he was kissing the man who saved his life countless times, like he said it was his way of thanks.

Breaking apart for air, Harry rolled the mask back up. Spider-Man shot a web and left the scene but not without a cheerful Wooo that left Harry smiling in the rain. As Spider-Man swung away, Harry called out “Be careful!”

He could of sworn he heard a playful “ _Shut up!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god
> 
> what did I just write
> 
> it was an idea like replace Mary Jane with Harry from the TASM Universe
> 
> Cheesy I know but hey I wrote this in 30 minutes
> 
> Carry on friends


End file.
